tagprofandomcom-20200213-history
TagPro Gameplay
To join a game of tagpro, go to tagpro.koalabeast.com. Pick the server that has the lowest number next to ping, or whichever you want, really. Login using your google account. You can go to your profile, and change settings if you want a cooler name than puny Some Ball (no offense Some Balls... we love you!). Click on videos to enable and disable particles, as well as webGL rendering and viewport scaling. If you have a lot of lag, disabling particles and webGL rendering might help. If you wanna play with friends, go to groups, and make or join a group with your friends. The guy who makes the group can press launch to take the group into a public game/pub. The group will join the same game. Or, you can go to the homepage of the server and click the Play now button. Once you're in a game, you're either a red or blue ball. If you aren't logged in, you'll be a Some Ball (insert number below 20 here). You can move with WASD or arrow keys, though all the cool kids use both. First team to get to three captures wins! You'll notice the other players will have a degree next to their name. You get the degrees by winning. The more degrees you have, the more control over your ball you'll have. By reaching certain degrees (6, 12, 32, etc) you can get a flair, which makes you look cool. Or, if an event (Halloween or tagpro's 2nd, 3rd, 4th, etc birthday) is going on, by doing certain stuffs you can get even cooler degrees. IF your team is down 2-0, then unfortunately a lot of times a thing we like to call ragequitting happens, where some douchebag on the losing team quits like a tool so he gets a disconnection instead of loss. Guys.... DONT DO IT. First of all, losses look better than disconnections, unless you have a crappy wifi in which case they're ok, but not really wanted. Second, if you get mad and quit the chances are likely as not some poor bloke will join the game you quit right as the other team wins. Third, you'll leave your teammates to play a 3v4 game. 4th, if you do it you're just a really big jerk. Anyways, you can chat by pressing Enter. Type in your message, then press Enter again to send it. Be aware, everyone in the game can see what you send. When not using regular chat, press t to talk to ONLY your team. after the message, you still need to press enter. Using G you can group chat, only your group can see your message. If the message is in the color of your team, only your team can see it. If it's white everyone can see it. If it's yellow only your group can see it. Press Esc to see the stats for everyone for the game. If you're at the top congrats, you rock. There is also the neutral flag game mode, where there are end zones and a yellow flag. Tag the yellow flag carrier and you'll start carrying it. Get to the endzone that's the color of your team to cap. This is just a kinda general overview of parts of the game. I am not pretending that I own the game or am a dev/mod, I just saw the previous entry and decided... it needed work.